eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood of Vol
:Look not to the skies, nor the depths below, nor even the distant past or future. Seek the divine within, for the blood is the life, and in its call can be heard the promise of eternal life. One has but to listen. The Blood of Vol is a religious cult fascinated with death and the undead. At it's highest level the religion is a organization under the direction of the lich queen Vol, however many of the worshippers of the Blood of Vol know nothing of the Queen of the Dead's existence. History The Blood of Vol takes its name from Vol, the half-dragon whose very existence, considered an abomination by both races, was enough for elves and dragons to set aside their centuries long conflict and unite under the common goal of destroying the Mark of Death 3000 years ago. It was because of this imminent destruction that young Errandis d'Vol was transformed into a powerful lich. Eventually every member of the House of Vol was destroyed, save Vol herself and Vol began to build a cult around her that would take root in Karrnath and steadily grow over the years. Doctrine The Blood of Vol is centered on the belief of Divinity Within, which means that the Blood of Vol does not revere any deity but the blood that courses though their own veins. Only by embracing the potential power of their blood may they avoid Dolurrh's gray wasteland and live in an afterlife crafted by the individuals own abilties, a place of eternal happiness. Followers of the Blood of Vol Followers of the Blood of Vol are called Seekers and come from all walks of life. The Blood of Vol is expansive and maintains positions throughout Khorvaire though not as wealthy or powerful as the churches of the Sovereign Host. Heirarchy The Heirarchy of the Blood of Vol is much like the Church of the Silver Flame but the members of the church knows who leads them but the followers of the Blood of Vol do not know of her at all. The Blood of Vol is overseen by Vol, the Queen of the Dead herself, however few within the religion know anything about Vol's involvement, because she uses multiple avenues of communication to disseminate information. The Crimson Covenant is a group of thirteen individuals mostly comprised of intelligent undead and long-lived mortals each of which has a direct line of communication with Vol herself. Abectors are Seekers chosen by The Crimson Covenant to be the head of operations over a temple and sizable community of the Blood of Vol. Some of the number of the Crimson Covenant are themselves Abectors, though most are simply Seekers who have proven themselves worthy. The lowest rung of the hierarchy of the Blood of Vol is the clergy. These are priests and other temple officials that follow the directions of the Abectors and most of these know nothing of the influence of Vol or her true machinations. The Order of the Emerald Claw is the paramilitary arm of the Blood of Vol and maintains a position equal to that of the Abectors. Their connection to the Blood of Vol is only known by highest ranking members of the Order due to their public profile in Karrnath. The Blood of Vol and Other Faiths Much like the Silver Flame, the Blood of Vol believe that all other religions are simply distorted aspects of their own religion, seeing other faiths as misguided fools, who hopefully will come to see the error of their ways and convert. The Silver Flame: The Blood of Vol sees the Silver Flame as fanatical zealots, from whom one can only learn how destructive faith can become when dictated by another. The Sovereign Host: A faith one could almost begin to understand, if it was not for the reliance on "gods" that have clearly forsaken their worshipers. The Dark Six: Suffering from the same faults as the Sovereign Host, though at least the worshipers of the Dark Six admit to it. If nothing else, they make useful allies against the Church of the Silver Flame. Druidic Sects: We both venerate nature, but the druids look to the natural world beyond, while we look to the natural force within ourselves. Variant Sects * The Cult of Life * The Hornblade Clan * The Keepers of Blood References * * Category:Organizations of Eberron Category:Evil Organizations Category:Religious Organizations